


1960s

by aprolesbian



Category: Teen Beach Movie (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short, lela is a cutie again!, queer, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprolesbian/pseuds/aprolesbian
Summary: lela and mack have a talk at the sleepover. based purely on 1960’s having literally zero respect towards lesbians
Relationships: Lela/McKenzie (Teen Beach Movie)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	1960s

“That’s so weird, I would never ask a guy on a date. Like, never,” said Cheechee. 

“You guys are exaggerating,” said Mack taking the words lightly, not thinking much of it, when she looked at Lela, who looked dumbfounded “hey, everything alright?”

“Yeah! Of course,” she smiled at her new best friend, still clearly thinking of something. Mack thought it was probably something stupid, like what she’s gonna wear for her date with Brady “can I ask you guys a question?” she continued after a minute.

“Shoot,” said one of the girls sitting on the chair in front of the mirror. Mack couldn’t remember her name.

“Do you think it’d be weird if one of us liked a girl like we like boys?” Mack immediately froze at that question. If they’d shot the movie faster, Lela would be probably killed for a thought like that. 

“Why do you ask that?” the brunette asked, looking directly in her eyes. She was gay, but saying it out loud in her situation sounded like a death sentence. Thank God she wasn’t born in the 60s. 

“Yeah, it’s stupid. It’s not like some of us would do that. We’re normal,” stated another girl, currently reading a magazine. 

“Well, I mean, um,” Mack tried to defent Lela, who looked like someone killed her puppy “you can’t fight with feelings. Some girls like girls.”

“We’re not them, though,” said the girl on the chair again “luckily,” she added.

“Oh. Okay. Yeah, totes, I was just wondering,” Mack noticed that Lela was now brushing her hair very slowly, and it was just so sad. None of the girls noticed, but Mack’s gay radar was telling her now how stupid she is for not noticing earlier. Poor girl. It’s not like she was gonna say something, though. That’d be a lot of risk.

After an hour Lela was back to her normal, bubbly self. Three of the girls went to sleep, Cheechee getting ready in the bathroom and Lela and Mack laying next to each other in the bed, looking at some guy in the magazines. She had a lot of those. 

“What do you think of him?” McKenzie asked her shorter friend, looking at her from the higher place on the bed, trying to check if she was right. 

“He’s pretty,” she responded “hey, I really like what you said earlier. And I agree with you. It’s like, I just don’t see a problem. If two girls love each other, why can’t they be together? Girls break the rules all the time, without a reason.”

Mack found the rambling very adorable. She also noticed that she was looking at the wall next to them, her nose scrunching a little. 

“You’re right Lela. I don’t see the problem either. That’s a basic right to love whoever you want,” McKenzie shook her head when she said right. Yeah, like women had rights in that time. She was a feminist and it made her hurt to see the girl not have right to love someone.

“Exactly. Also, girls are so pretty. Look at this one,” said Lela, finally focusing her gaze on a woman in the magazine. She had wide jeans and a black bra “her lips are very pretty. They’re so full. Brady’s aren’t like that.” She frowned, looking at Mack and deciding it would be a good idea to put her head on her shoulder. It was thousand times more softer than Brady’s.

“Listen, I’m not suggesting anything, but if you like a girl, you should go for it. Fuck people who think that’s invalid,” Kenzie felt the girl shiver at the bad word “also, whatever makes you happy.”

“You think I should go for it?” Mack nodded, feeling proud at the coming out. She could literally change history. Neat.

“I mean—“ she started, but was cut off by her best friend’s lips on hers. Lela was right, they were very soft and she felt the smile forming on them. They pulled away.

“Aw, that was so cute!” yelled Cheechee coming out of the bathroom. Mack just laughed, and saw Lela’s red face going to rest on her shoulder again. 


End file.
